


La mia fine è il mio principio

by Nelith



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]Il portale del tempio di Endel raggiungeva quasi i dieci piedi di altezza. Sulle ante di metallo erano state incise numerose raffigurazioni di battaglie, in cui i chierici bandivano le creature delle tenebre rendendo omaggio al loro dio. Mal'akh avrebbe voluto sputarci sopra, ma si trattenne, avrebbe fatto di peggio dopo. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mia fine è il mio principio

 Admos saliva le scale che conducevano alla biblioteca con passo malfermo, cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio sui gradini consumati dal tempo e dai passi di studenti e insegnanti. La lampada che teneva tra le mani produceva rosse ombre danzanti sulle pareti che circondavano la stretta scala a chiocciola; era sempre buio in quella zona delle Torre.

 

I muri erano lisci, levigati dal tempo, le fughe tra i blocchi di pietra quasi invisibili. Ormai nessuno vi faceva caso, solo i novizi durante le prime visite verso la biblioteca erano soliti passare le mani sulla parete, come a chiedersi se si trovassero veramente nella scuola.

Alla fine della scalinata si trovò davanti ad una semplice porta di legno. Admos sospirò stanco e tracciò un cerchio tagliato in tre punti sulla sua superficie, con un dito, pochi istanti dopo la serratura scattò e l'uomo entrò nella sala.

Vi erano poche finestre, quasi delle feritoie, ma non era mai stato un problema per gli allievi: ogni tavolo aveva un piccolo piedistallo su cui era poggiata una sfera di vetro in cui risplendeva una fiamma azzurra. La troppa luce avrebbe rovinato alcuni volumi, troppo consumati dal tempo.

Admos vagò con lo sguardo verso i tavoli, erano tutti pieni, ingombri di libri. Gli studenti si erano riuniti in piccoli gruppi, tranne in uno. L'uomo infilò una mano in una tasca della tunica e ne estrasse una campanella iniziandola subito ad agitare. Il suo suono cristallino attirò l'attenzione di quasi tutti i presenti prima ancora della voce del custode.

«La biblioteca chiude. Lasciate i libri sui tavoli e uscite.» gli allievi si alzarono dalle loro sedie di malavoglia, prendendo solo il loro libro di appunti e i grimori appena iniziati, incamminandosi uno alla volta fuori dalla porta. Appena usciti il brusio delle loro voci iniziò a riecheggiare nella stretta discesa, il silenzio era d'obbligo solo nella biblioteca.

«Anche tu devi uscire, Mal'akh.» Admos osservava il tavolo in disparte in cui sedeva la sola persona che non aveva dato segno di aver sentito il richiamo del custode. L'uomo sospirò e percorse la distanza che lo separava dal tavolo. «Mal'akh, è la chiusura. Devi uscire. Sai bene che non si può stare in biblioteca dopo il tramonto, neppure agli studenti anziani è permesso.» gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione e il ragazzo scattò, sorpreso da quel contatto. «È ora.» ripeté Admos osservando la sua espressione perplessa. Aveva gli occhi neri, simili a onice, infossati e cerchiati da occhiaie profonde; i capelli, un tempo scuri, si erano sbiaditi a causa delle lunghe esercitazioni che gli avevano consumato molte energie. Anche la sua pelle aveva riflessi quasi spettrali. Admos scrollò la testa, più lo osservava più lo metteva in soggezione.

Mal'akh si alzò dalla sedia, irritato, prese le cose che gli interessavano e si diresse verso l'uscita.

«Dovresti dormire, sembri un cadavere.» gli disse preoccupato Admos.

«Dormire mi porta via del tempo prezioso. Detesto sprecare tempo per cose inutili.» la voce del ragazzo era poco più di un sussurro e Admos fece fatica a trattenere un brivido.

_ Mi chiedo cosa Crysvalir pretenda dal suo allievo. È lui che lo obbliga a certi ritmi? _ L'uomo sospirò mentre si voltava verso la porta per tracciare il simbolo di chiusura.

«Perché la chiudete di notte? Non posso venire a studiare quando non c'è nessuno?»

«Alcuni volumi sono pericolosi con l'avanzare dell'oscurità. In passato la lasciavamo aperta per chi fosse interessato, ma nel corso dei secoli si sono accumulati libri che non devono essere letti, soprattutto quando calano le tenebre. Alcuni studenti impazzirono al richiamo di quei tomi, le loro voci sussurranti li fecero uscire di senno.»

«Erano dei deboli.» Admos si voltò verso le scale, lo scatto della chiusura della porta aveva nascosto quelle ultime parole alle sue orecchie.

«Che cosa?»

«Perché non li spostate da qualche altra parte?»

«La biblioteca è il luogo più sicuro. Poi sono state intessute molte protezioni su di loro. Ma le tenebre li nutrono e durante certi momenti della notte riescono a violare le loro prigioni.» Mal'akh non fece altre domande, non era mai stato un ragazzo di mote parole, e il custode era rimasto sorpreso da tutte quelle che gli aveva rivolto in quei pochi minuti.

Giunti alla fine, Mal'akh si avviò verso il refettorio, anche se di malavoglia, mentre Admos andò nella direzione opposta, per sistemare alcune cose nel suo ufficio, lanciando un'ultima occhiata perplessa alla schiena dell'allievo.

Mentre percorreva i corridoi, il ragazzo si ritrovò a passare davanti ad un'ampia porta finestre che si affacciava su un camminamento esterno, che percorreva l'esterno della Torre come una spirale. Dopo alcuni istanti di tentennamento decise di uscire, tanto non aveva fretta. Appena uscì, fu investito da un'intensa luce rossa; Sha-rathver, il sole rosso, stava svanendo oltre l'orizzonte. Mal'akh si coprì la testa con il cappuccio, calandoselo anche un po' sugli occhi per evitare di essere ferito dalla debole luce crepuscolare. Era talmente abituato al buio della Torre della Stregoneria, che ormai aveva dimenticato la luminosità dell'esterno.

Sotto di lui sorgeva Elmess-mos. La città imperiale si estendeva a perdita d'occhio; alte guglie svettavano attorno alla torre della Stregoneria - seppur più basse di molte braccia - indicando la zona dove risiedeva l'alta nobiltà cittadina. Mal'akh riusciva anche a vedere il fiume Elm che attraversava con un'ampia ansa il cuore della città, isolandone una piccola parte su cui sorgeva il castello imperiale. Lui non si era mai recato al palazzo imperiale, non gli interessava, al contrario dei suoi compagni che smaniavano di partecipare anche ad un solo ricevimento al palazzo per farsi conoscere.

Elmess-mos era avvolta da nubi di foschia che nascondevano parte delle abitazioni più basse, dalla sua prospettiva, mentre celava le alte guglie della nobiltà dalle strade inferiori, avvolgendole in un'atmosfera quasi onirica e misteriosa. I nobili avevano fatto il possibile per sfruttare al meglio quella caratteristica.

Mal'akh osservava la cupola del tempio ad alcune centinaia di braccia, in linea d'aria, di distanza da lui. Gli sembrava quasi di sentire i religiosi cantare all'interno dell'edificio.

«Mai una volta che si strozzino.» sbuffò irritato stringendosi al petto il suo grimorio, e sbirciando verso il tempio da sotto il cappuccio.

Detestava che la Torre di Stregoneria fosse così vicina al tempio, durante le cerimonie religiose le prediche dei chierici, fortificate dai loro incantesimi, risuonavano anche nell'accademia, rendendo più difficile la concentrazione.

Mentre ascoltava l'eco delle canzoni, gli tornò alla mente quello che gli aveva detto poco prima il custode. _Forse posso trovare qualcosa d'interessante tra i volumi proibiti, qualcosa che mi aiuti a farli tacere. Magari potrei provare a richiamare qualcosa di negativo in una zona periferica alla città, così la smetterebbero di cantare._ Il gracchiare di un corvo che volava a pochi metri da lui attirò la sua attenzione, gli sembrò quasi che lo fissasse. Non riuscì a prestarvi troppa attenzione, i pesanti passi delle guardie che salivano lungo il camminamento lo distrassero, e decise di rientrare nella torre, non aveva voglia di incrociare i soldati.

 

Il refettorio era pieno di persone, il brusio lo aveva accompagnato per buona parte dell'ultimo pezzo di tragitto. Non aveva fame, ma con un sospiro si addentrò nell'ampio salone ingombro di tavoli, alla ricerca di un posto dove sedersi. Il suo angolo buio non era stato preso da nessuno e con un sospiro di sollievo andò ad appoggiare le sue cose, prima di dirigersi verso il buffet. Tornò al suo posto con poche cose, e si mise a mangiare con scarso interesse, preferendo leggere gli ultimi appunti che aveva preso durante quella giornata.

Crysvalir non era alla torre in quei giorni, e in quanto allievo anziano non aveva corsi da seguire, poteva passare tutto il tempo che aveva a sua disposizione nella biblioteca, alla ricerca di volumi nascosti e magari dimenticati.

Fu l'ultimo ad alzarsi dalla tavola, quando ormai il sole era tramontato e in tutta la Torre vi era solo silenzio. Con un sospiroso si apprestò a discendere verso la sua stanza, avrebbe dormito un paio d'ore, poi si sarebbe messo a studiare sui libri che conservava nella camera.

 

Appena entrò nella piccola stanza di pietra si accorse che c'era qualcosa di diverso, come una presenza, i fuochi fatui che vennero creati con un comando presero a danzare all'interno di essa, illuminando ogni anfratto, senza però mostrare ospiti indesiderati. La stanza era troppo piccola per poter nascondere qualcuno, e le protezioni che vi aveva intessuto non erano state violate. Mal'akh si chiuse la porta alle spalle, continuando a guardarsi attorno con circospezione, ma quando si avvicinò alla scrivania capì cosa non andava; qualcuno doveva essere entrato, lasciandogli un volume avvolto in uno straccio, chiuso con alcune cinghie, per poi sparire come se non vi fosse mai stato. Sopra di esso vi era un foglietto ripiegato su cui era tracciato un incantesimo di protezione e le parole per poter aprire il libro.

«Crysvalir … » sussurrò riconoscendo la calligrafia ordinata del maestro. _Non credevo fosse già rientrato._ Si rigirò il foglietto tra le mani mentre si sedeva alla scrivania e vide che dietro di esso vi era stato scritto qualcos'altro.

 

_Conosco i tuoi interessi, so che apprezzerai._

_Crysvalir_

Mal'akh sorrise, gli occhi scintillavano pregustando il dono che gli aveva portato il suo maestro, desiderava fare in fretta ma decise di prendere una boccata d'aria e ragionare a mente fredda.

Prese il suo libro e vi ricopiò con cura l'incantesimo di protezione. Era di un tipo che non aveva mai visto, complicato e potente; si chiese se avesse le capacità di intesserlo. Rimase a studiarlo per qualche tempo, poi guardò dalla piccola feritoia che si affacciava sulla città; avrebbe dormito prima di tentare quell'incantesimo; doveva essere al massimo delle sue capacità. A malincuore si allontanò dalla scrivania, dirigendosi verso il letto appoggiato ad una parete e vi si sdraiò togliendosi solo la tunica blu scuro e le scarpe.

Passò alcuni minuti seduto sul letto ad osservare la sua stanza: era piccola, oltre al giaciglio conteneva una scrivania, una sedia e un baule in cui riponeva i suoi abiti. C'era una porta sulla destra che portava ad un bagno, era un suo diritto in quanto allievo anziano, ma non c'era altro a parte le pile di volumi appoggiate sul tavolo o sul pavimento accanto al letto.

Si sdraiò sul materasso, imponendosi di dormire, allontanando la mente e la curiosità da quel volume che sembrava quasi sussurrargli di aprirlo e di leggerlo. _Dopo, non adesso._ Pensò poco prima di sprofondare nello stato di trans che ormai era diventato il suo sonno abituale; poche ore in quello stato era come passare un'intera notte di sonno, per la mente almeno, non certo per il corpo.

 

Al risveglio tutto era come lo aveva lasciato. Si alzò ansioso di iniziare, ma prima si concentrò sulle energie vitali attorno a lui; molti erano svegli e avevano intessuto le loro difese attorno alle stanze, altri dormivano e, ai piani inferiori, chiacchieravano nelle camerate comuni, ignorando il coprifuoco. Si diresse verso la feritoia e vide piccoli fuochi arancioni risplendere nella città; quelle luci illuminavano solo le strade, la maggior parte degli edifici erano bui o quasi, quando le lune erano alte nel cielo.

_ Devo aver riposato più del previsto. Da un lato è meglio così, meno gente sveglia attorno a me. _

Si sedette alla scrivania e prese il foglietto del maestro: i simboli di protezione si erano attivati non appena era entrato in camera, quell'incantesimo li avrebbe solo intensificati. Era abituato a erigere uno schermo attorno alla sua stanza, alcuni dei suoi esperimenti non sarebbero stati visti di buon occhio dall'Ordine; anche per questo Crysvalir aveva un laboratorio segreto che aveva condiviso con l'allievo.

Inspirò a fondo, sentendo una brezza fresca entrare attraverso la feritoia, poi si alzò in piedi e iniziò a recitare l'incanto.

L'aria attorno a lui iniziò a vibrare, mentre la sua voce sembrava provenire da tutte le direzioni nello stesso tempo. Per alcuni interminabili istanti si sentì come sul punto di perdere il controllo dell'incantesimo ma riuscì a rimanere concentrato fino alla fine.

Cadde all'indietro sulla sedia, stremato, come se tutte le sue energie fossero state risucchiate da quell'incantesimo, gli occorse quasi una mezz'ora per riuscire a riprendersi; non aveva mai intessuto un simile incantesimo di protezione. Quando sollevò per la seconda volta il foglietto, al posto delle parole vi era solo una macchia bruciata. Fortunatamente il comando per aprire il volume era rimasto, e quella non era una formula arcana.

« _Udny sough kim_ .» le cinghie che stringevano il volume scattarono, aprendosi contemporaneamente. L'energia che fuoriuscì dal libro colpì Mal'akh come fosse un pugno, in quel momento capì il motivo di quella protezione tanto potente. 

«Energia negativa.» sussurrò guardando il sottile volume ancora avvolto a un telo logoro «Sa di morte.» le mani gli tremavano mentre si avvicinavano al libro. Quando lo liberò dalla sua copertura rimase a guardarlo affascinato. La copertina era di pelle, ma di colori differenti, come se fosse stato creato cucendo tra loro diversi tipi di materiale. Vi passò le dita sopra, quasi accarezzandola. Era molto semplice, nessun ricamo esterno, nessun titolo, solo un libro dall'aspetto quasi insignificante se non fosse stato per l'energia che emanava. Mal'akh inspirò profondamente, l'odore acre di quell'energia gli diede la nausea, ma la ricacciò indietro; non poteva mostrarsi debole di fronte a quel dono.

Le parole erano scritte con inchiostro rosso, ma l'arcanista sapeva che quello non era veramente inchiostro, come la pelle di cui era fatta la copertina non fosse quella di un animale. Sorrise, ringraziando il maestro di quel dono.

«Chissà cosa penserebbero i chierici se lo sentissero.» quell'idea lo preoccupò e si affrettò a guardare in direzione del tempio; tutto era immobile, le cerimonie non venivano celebrate a quell'ora. Con un sospiro si riaccasciò sulla sedia, concentrandosi sul libro.

Lesse a lungo, per tutta la notte, perdendosi nei labirinti di parole vergate con il sangue di innocente. La cosa che lo colpì di più fu la spiegazione di come raggiungere altri livelli di potere, abbandonando le spoglie mortali per ascendere al grado più alto tra non morti: il lich. Il libro spiegava come costruire un filatterio, l'artefatto che avrebbe contenuto l'anima dell'arcanista che fosse stato interessato a compiere il passo, permettendogli di divenire immortale: solo se il filatterio fosse stato distrutto, il lich sarebbe morto definitivamente. Quello che gli serviva per compiere quel passo sacrilego era sacrificare una vita innocente, dissacrando un tempio della luce, immolandolo ad una divinità oscura. Mal'akh sorrise al pensiero di sporcare di sangue l'altare dei chierici di Endel, facendo perdere a tutti il loro potere e spargendo il caos nella città di Elmess-mos.

Fuori dalla feritoia vide un corvo stagliarsi contro il cielo notturno, solo il suo gracchiare, così vicino alla sua stanza, lo aveva distratto dalla lettura. _Sembrava quasi che mi chiamasse_. _Che sia lo stesso di prima?_

I suoi pensieri si diressero immediatamente al suo maestro, se gli aveva portato il libro voleva dire che era tornato o forse non se ne era mai andato. Scrollò le spalle, tornando a occuparsi del libro; quel rituale lo affascinava, i poteri che avrebbe ottenuto sarebbero stati immensi.

Si trascrisse con molta attenzione tutti gli ingredienti, creandoci sopra un'illusione per impedire a chiunque di leggerla, se per caso la smarrisse. Gli sarebbero stati necessari alcuni giorni, ma sapeva che al mercato di Elmess-mos avrebbe trovato qualsiasi cosa.

 

***

Mal'akh si aggirava per i vicoli sudici del basso mercato cittadino, ciò che gli serviva non lo avrebbe trovato nel mercato nobiliare.

Aveva indossato la sua veste più vecchia, era anche bruciacchiata in alcuni punti, forse non avrebbero pensato che fosse uno studente o almeno non lo avrebbero ricollegato subito alla torre. Erano molti gli arcanisti di passaggio per la città imperiale, sarebbe riuscito a passare inosservato.

Negli anni che aveva passato a Elmess-moss, soprattutto negli ultimi cinque in cui era stato accanto a Crysvalir, aveva appreso dove andare se si cercava qualcosa di particolare e che il tempio di Endel non avrebbe approvato. Crysvalir si era fatto accompagnare in più di un'occasione e altrettante volte lo aveva mandato da solo.

Mal'akh sorrise, il volto celato dietro al cappuccio, pensando alla reputazione del suo mentore agli occhi dell'ordine; immacolata e senza macchia. Ma lui sapeva, conosceva bene le reali inclinazioni dell'incantatore ed era per quelle inclinazioni che lo aveva scelto come allievo, non solo per le sue abilità.

Si muoveva sicuro per i vicoli stretti e ingombri di materiali e persone, fino ad arrivare alla bottega che gli interessava. Era la favorita di Crysvalir, il proprietario li conosceva entrambi anche se con altri nomi, e non gli avrebbe fatto domande. Rimase fuori alcuni istanti, fissando l'insegna sbiadita che pendeva attaccata a una catena arrugginita: "Yenukka". Sorrise e dette una spinta alla porta di legno malandata; si chiedeva tutte le volte come facesse ad essere ancora in piedi.

Appena arrivò alla tavola in fondo, verso la parete sbucò il proprietario: un piccolo essere, non più alto di tre piedi, e con lunghe orecchie appuntite.

«In cosa posso esservi utile?» Mal'akh odiava la sua vocetta squillante, ma cercò di mostrarsi neutrale. Si tolse il cappuccio, sorridendo allo gnomo. «Oh, siete voi! Era da molto tempo che non vi vedevo.»

«Ho avuto un po' da fare. Ma ora sono qui per riempire le vostre tasche.» lo gnomo sorrise, torcendosi le mani ansioso di metterle sull'oro che l'arcanista gli avrebbe dato.

«Ditemi, in cosa posso servirvi?»

«Ho bisogno della polvere d'osso di leriss, una ghiandola di wyll, la radice di un ulhenn e il siero di una vipera delle sabbie.» Mal'akh vide una luce strana negli occhi dello gnomo, e per un momento pensò avesse capito a cosa gli servissero.

«Proprio come aveva detto Doeloth.» mormorò, svanendo nel retrobottega. Poco dopo riapparve con una borsa piena di reagenti. «Mesi fa è passato il vostro collega a chiedermeli. Ha detto che sareste venuto voi a ritirarla, anche se non sapeva quando.» Mal'akh trattenne a stento la gioia, credeva di dover aspettare, invece Crysvalir aveva provveduto a fargli trovare tutto pronto. Aprì la borsa e verificò che ci fosse tutto quello che aveva richiesto: c'era anche qualcosa in più, un calice di metallo lavorato dall'aria antica.

«Quanto vi devo?» chiese semplicemente appena richiusa la borsa.

«Per voi solo duecento imperiali d'oro, padrone.» l'arcanista non faticò a capire che lo stava truffando, ma non si scompose, e sorrise. Yenukka sembrò capire e abbassò il prezzo «Cento, padrone.» Mal'akh gliene mise sul tavolo centocinquanta, ricordandogli che non era saggio provare ad ingannare uno dei suoi migliori clienti ma che, dato che era di buon umore, avrebbe sorvolato. Il commerciante s'inchinò più e più volte vomitando scuse, mentre l'arcanista usciva dalla bottega.

Mal'akh si diresse con calma verso il laboratorio segreto del suo maestro, non aveva intenzione di tornare alla torre, aveva lasciato una lettera informando l'arcimago che Crysvalir gli aveva fatto pervenire un messaggio in cui richiedeva la sua presenza. Non era esattamente una menzogna dopotutto. Si era procurato tutto ciò di cui necessitava e si era trasferito nella cripta celata nelle fogne. Appena arrivato aveva trovato un messaggio del suo maestro:

  
_Sapevo che mi avresti seguito._

 

Sorrise a quelle poche parole e voltandosi verso il corvo appollaiato su un trespolo, disse: «Avevi dei dubbi?» quel volatile non lo aveva lasciato un secondo da quando era uscito dalla Torre In un paio di occasioni aveva sentito la presenza di Crysvalir provenire dal corvo, proprio come ora.

Passò i giorni successivi a preparare diligentemente la pozione e il filatterio; decise di utilizzare un medaglione che conservava da svariati anni senza sapere cosa farsene, alla fine aveva trovato l'impiego adatto. Era stato un dono, non lo aveva gettato solo perché al centro di esso vi era un bellissimo rubino e vi si potevano nascondere piccoli pezzi di pergamena all'interno. Il ritratto della donna che glielo aveva donato era stato fatto sparire immediatamente.

Il sangue innocente da versare sapeva dove cercarlo; nelle fogne vivevano alcune tra le persone più povere di Elmess-mos. Quando era arrivato nel laboratorio aveva tenuto sotto controllo il movimento degli abitanti, e aveva adocchiato la preda perfetta: una bambina di circa otto anni che si aggirava spesso vicino a lui, da sola.

 

Quella sarebbe stata la sera adatta, prese la pozione che aveva preparato, il medaglione, il calice intarsiato e un pugnale di ossidiana più affilato di un rasoio. Mise tutto in una borsa e uscì, sapendo che presto avrebbe incontrato la bambina.

Sulla sua sinistra scorreva uno scuro torrente di liquami; l'odore ormai neppure lo sentiva più, si era abituato. Il corvo appollaiato sulla sua spalla gracchiò, come a volergli indicare una piccola fiammella poco più avanti.

Vide la bambina che lanciava sassolini contro il cadavere di un ratto, probabilmente spolpato dai suoi simili. La bambina sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e alla vista della lunga veste blu scura degli incantatori impallidì.

Mal'akh sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori, uno di quelli che era solito fare prima di essere chiamato alla Torre, quando era ancora un ragazzino.

«Non dovresti stare qui da sola, sai?» la voce gentile dello stregone e la sua espressione stanca sembrò tranquillizzarla. «Ero sceso qui sotto per cercare alcune cose.» le mostrò la sacca, cercando di rassicurarla maggiormente.

La osservò da capo a piedi, fingendosi il più preoccupato possibile; quello che avrebbe fatto in seguito sarebbe valso quello sforzo. «Se non sbaglio dovremmo essere piuttosto vicini al tempio, perché non vieni con me? Magari i chierici ci daranno qualcosa da mangiare. Non chiuderanno le porte in faccia ad un rappresentante della torre di arcana.» il volto sporco della bambina sembrò illuminarsi al suono di quelle parole, andò incontro a Mal'akh e l'arcanista fu costretto a prendere la sia mano, trattenendo il ribrezzo che provava a quel contatto.

Insieme uscirono dalle fogne senza incontrare nessuno e, una volta fuori, il corvo che fino a pochi istanti prima era rimasto appollaiato sulla sua spalla, spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dalla coppia.  L'arcanista non aveva bisogno d'indicazioni per trovare il tempio, le pulsazioni divine che provenivano da esso erano sufficienti a guidarlo.

In pochi minuti giunsero a destinazione, le strade erano praticamente sgombre, solo poche persone ancora camminavano per le strade. In lontananza riecheggiavano i passi cadenzati della guardia cittadina, ma a Mal'akh non interessava, aveva calcolato alla perfezione il tempo per non incrociarli.

Il portale del tempio di Endel raggiungeva quasi i dieci piedi di altezza. Sulle sue ante di metallo erano state incise numerose raffigurazioni di battagli in cui i chierici bandivano le creature delle tenebre rendendo omaggio al loro dio. Mal'akh avrebbe voluto sputarci sopra, ma si trattenne, avrebbe fatto di peggio dopo. Si voltò verso la bambina e sorrise.

«Sciocca.» le sfiorò la fronte con l'indice sussurrando un paio di parole e questa cadde in trans, restandogli accanto in perfetto silenzio. Lo stregone tastò con attenzione la serratura, e dopo poco questa scattò, producendo un forte suono metallico. Si guardò rapidamente alle spalle, concentrandosi anche sulle energie vitali, ma nessuno sembrava essersene accorto. Spinse l'anta quel tanto che bastava per far entrare la bambina e se stesso, poi la richiuse, sprangandola dall'interno.

Il tempio era immenso, le tre navate s'innalzavano per almeno cinquanta piedi. I colonnati si univano formando ampi archi a sesto acuto fino a raggiungere la zona dell'altare. Per arrivare ad esso bisognava percorrere una serie di gradini, fino a raggiungere il palco rialzato su cui era stato scolpito l'altare e la statua di Elend, Signore della Giustizia, che sovrastava l'intero tempio. Sopra di essi era stata eretta una cupola circolare, dal cui occhio centrale si potevano scorgere gli astri e il loro movimento.

Mal'akh ordinò alla bambina di salire sull'altare e distendersi, lui avrebbe tracciato alcuni segni sul pavimento, attorno al palco, per prepararsi all'arrivo dei chierici e delle guardie, poi raggiunse la sua vittima.

Appoggiò la sacca sul pavimento, ed estrasse tutto ciò che gli occorreva. Il libro di necromanzia lo lasciò dentro essa, sigillato, non poteva liberarne il potere, quello era ancora un luogo sacro.

_ Non per molto _ . Pensò osservando il corpo immobile della bambina mentre sollevava il pugnale di ossidiana.

La lama entrò nella sua carne come fosse burro, e il sangue fuoriuscì copioso dalla ferita. Utilizzò il sangue per tracciare i simboli di dissacrazione sull'altare necessari per il rito. Un boato attirò per un attimo la sua attenzione; voltandosi verso la statua vide una gigantesca crepa aprirsi e attraversare il simulacro del dio per tutta la sua lunghezza. Quando la terra iniziò a tremare e le energie vitali che circondavano il tempio iniziarono a muoversi, Mal'akh sorrise. _È giunto il momento._ Raccolse il sangue che sgorgava dalla ferita nel calice e vi versò all'interno la pozione che aveva preparato. In quel momento si udirono i primi colpi al portale d'accesso, ma l'arcanista non si scompose e fece cadere il medaglione all'interno della coppa. Le sue parole riecheggiarono nel tempio, rendendo più intensa la sua voce, mentre pezzi della statua cadevano al suolo.

Avvertì una presenza sopra di sé, quando sollevò lo sguardo vide una fluttuante macchia scura che scendeva dall'occhio della cupola. _Il corvo._ Ma non vi prestò molta attenzione, l'incantesimo doveva essere perfetto, non poteva sbagliare una singola virgola.

Il liquido all'interno del calice produsse un intenso fuoco nero, e quando di dissolse anche l'ultima fiamma, Mal'akh affondò le dita nella sostanza viscosa ed estrasse l'amuleto. Si voltò verso ciò che restava della statua e scoppiò a ridere.

«Ve l'ho fatta! L'ho fatta a tutti voi! Ci sono riuscito!»

«Ti sbagli» riconobbe all'istante la voce che gli sussurrava alle spalle «Io ci sono riuscito.» Crysvalir sollevò un pugnale e tagliò la gola all'allievo; il sangue dello stregone si unì a quello della bambina nel calice, come richiamato da esso. Gli strappò dalle mani il calice mentre si accasciava al suolo, mentre i colpi all'esterno del portone divenivano sempre più intensi, ancora qualche istanti e lo avrebbero sfondato. Rinfoderò il pugnale nella cintura e raccolse il medaglione che Mal'akh ancora stringeva tra le mani, poi si voltò verso le porte, nel momento esatto in cui i chierici e le guardie entrarono.

«Un brindisi a me.» sollevò il calice e trangugiò la sostanza sotto gli occhi attoniti degli uomini. Crysvalir lasciò cadere il calice, e il rubino sul medaglione prese a risplendere. I corpi della bambina e di Mal'akh avvizzirono e lunghe scie di energia furono richiamate dalla gemma.

Agli occhi dei chierici lo stregone sembrò invecchiare: la pelle iniziò a tendersi sulle ossa del volto, diventando sottile, quasi trasparente, mettendo in risalto tutto ciò che un tempo era celato sotto di essa. Gli occhi scomparvero, al loro posto erano rimaste solo due orbite vuote che nel giro di una manciata di attimi furono illuminate da due scintille cremisi.

Appena i difensori si furono ripresi dallo shock mossero i primi incerti passi verso l'altare. I chierici non riuscirono a fermarli in tempo, troppo sconvolti dall'energia che permeava il tempio ormai dissacrato, e attraversarono le protezioni intessute da Mal'akh al suo arrivo.

Il lich schioccò le dita, un semplice gesto e i simboli presero a risplendere di un'intensa luce rossa; gli uomini caddero a terra, urlando di dolore, mentre i loro corpi iniziavano a marcire. Il suo potere aveva intensificato la maledizione che Mal'akh aveva creato in protezione. I chierici indietreggiarono, fuggendo davanti a quell'orrore, solo uno provò a richiamare i poteri divini che fino a pochi minuti prima erano stati propri del tempio, ma il sacrilegio compiuto dai due arcanisti era troppo vasto, aveva contaminato ogni cosa. Il chierico si ritrovò ad assimilare l'energia negativa creata dal lich, venendone irrimediabilmente corrotto.

Crysvalir ammirò soddisfatto il suo piccolo esercito, per il momento sarebbe bastato, le sue fila si sarebbero infoltite nel giro di una notte.

«Andate!» la voce del lich sembrava essere divenuta fluida, come il sangue che era scorso alla sua nascita «Reclutate nuovi soldati, poi marceremo verso la Torre della Stregoneria. Voglio i tomi che vi sono contenuti.» Il chierico caduto fu il primo a rispondere al richiamo, si alzò barcollante e sollevò la sua arma.

«Sì, padrone.» dopo di lui lo seguirono i soldati, un mucchio di scheletri armati che ancora indossavano le loro armature uscirono in strada mietendo vittime, mentre  Crysvalir osserva compiaciuto quanto era stato fatto. Estrasse il libro dalla sacca e lo liberò, appoggiandolo sul leggio. Muovendosi urtò con un piede il corpo di Mal'akh che si disgregò, diventando polvere; poco dopo anche della prima vittima non rimase nulla se non il sangue rappreso sull'altare.

«Benissimo, cominciamo.» disse estraendo un nuovo libro da una tasca interna della tunica. Appoggiò il secondo volume su quello che aveva mandato a Mal'akh e i due tomi si fusero in un unico blocco, tornando nuovamente completo. Glie era costata molta fatica separare quel libro, celando molte delle parti che l'allievo avrebbe dovuto conoscere per compiere il rito corretto. Ma  Crysvalir non voleva che l'allievo divenisse un lich, lo doveva diventare lui, Mal'akh sarebbe stato solo uno strumento nelle sue mani. La voce del lich risuonò nel tempio, richiamando le energie negative che avrebbero corrotto Elmess-mos. La città imperiale sarebbe caduta e dalle sue ceneri sarebbe sorto il regno di Crysvalir, un regno di sangue e di morte.

 

 


End file.
